herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu was one of the main protagonists in the Star Wars prequels. He was portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson who also portrays Nick Fury in the Marvel Cinematic Universe films. Mace was an extremely powerful Jedi Master and second-in command to the Jedi council. He appeared in the prequel trilogy of the Star Wars saga and served as a general in the Clone Wars. He engages in a battle with Chancillor Palpatine/Darth Sidious and restrains him. Mace apparently had the upper hand and had Palpatine cornered. Palpatine attacked with his force lightning but Mace blocked it with his lightsaber. The lightning rebounded and deformed Palpatine's face. He then tried to slay the Sith lord but Anakin Skywalker stopped him and severed his arm. Palpatine used his force lightning once more and threw him out of the building to his death. In the first battle of the Clone Wars, Mace and hundreds of Jedi traveled to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. They fought battle droids and Mace ended up in a stanbdoff with Jango Fett. Mace deflected Fett's shooting and decapitated him. When Yoda arrived with the clones, Mace lead troops into battle and was victorious. A part of him did not believe that Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one and believed that Anakin was too old to be trained. During the war, Anakin's friendship with the Chancellor increased to a point when the council was starting to not trust either of them. Little did they know that Anakin's friendship with Palpatine would lead to the downfall of the Jedi. When Mace was killed by Palpatine after Anakin used his lightsaber to sever his left hand in order to save Palpatine, Yoda could sense it and literally felt the pain from it. After Windu's death, Anakin becomes Palpatine's new apprentice and is renamed Darth Vader before Palpatine summons all the Clone Troopers to execute Order 66 to kill all of the Jedi knights (excluding Obi-Wan and Yoda). Personality Mace Windu had a unique personality for a Jedi. He was serious, intelligent, wise, and very cautious, to the point of occasional reluctance, a careful chooser of his friends, being slow to trust or being mistrustful. He was highly compassionate and extremely brave, as he willingly risked his life many times to protect the people of the Republic, as well as his fellow Jedi and even the clone troopers under his command. Mace firmly believed in the role of the Jedi as the Republic's servants rather than its rulers, and displayed a fierce dedication to the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic alike. However, despite these commendable/admirable traits, he was also arrogant and somewhat self-righteous, but he held these two traits in check for the most part; he was humble towards individuals he believed were superior to him, such as Yoda, and treated most civilians and fellow Jedi with respect. As a Jedi, he was prideful and known to be outspoken and occasionally sarcastic. However, Mace's pride was to the point of being somewhat cold, arrogant and neglectful towards individuals he believed were inferior to him, most notably fellow Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, all of whom he distrusted and treated with little respect, despite the fact that they are all exceptionally powerful Force users, skilled lightsaber duelists, strong characters and loyal members of the Jedi Order in their own rights. During Ahsoka's Tano's trial, Mace took his distrusting nature too far, to the point where he outright accused Ahsoka of lying to the Jedi Council and then decided to strip her of her status as a Jedi Padawan, an act that most of the other Council members agreed with. After finding out that Ahsoka was innocent, Mace took no responsibility for his actions, or for the Council's failure. Instead, he claimed that Ahsoka's traumatic experience had been nothing more than a test given to her by the Force. This shows that he was not only incapable of acknowledging or learning from his mistakes, but he was also incapable of apologizing or admitting when he was wrong. Ultimately, Mace's true motivation for all he did was a divergence from Jedi philosophy, as his personal belief system was an extremist viewpoint of peace at all costs. In his mind, peace was created by only one thing; civilization, and he viewed the Republic as the ultimate and only true civilization in the entire galaxy, thus developing an attachment towards the institution, and leaving him with a willingness to do anything to preserve the Republic, even if it meant violating the Jedi Code. This proved to be his ultimate downfall, when he resolved to execute the seemingly helpless Chancellor Palpatine, an unarmed opponent, spurring Anakin Skywalker into action. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Mace was extremely powerful and had an extremely strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Mace was still one of the most powerful Force users of his time. **'Telekinesis:' Mace utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Mace utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Jump:' Mace utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Mace utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force vision:' Mace utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Mace utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the Dark Side. **'Shatterpoint:' Mace utilized Shatterpoint to perceive faults through the Force. **'Force rage:' Mace utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. He rarely used it, however. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Mace was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an extremely gifted duelist. He was apparently the greatest lightsaber duelist of his time, being able to defeat Palpatine in lightsaber combat, a feat which even Yoda could not achieve. **'Form V:' Mace was extremely skilled in Form V. **'Form VII:' Mace was a master of Form VII. In fact, he was the only Jedi known to have truly mastered the style, as Juyo/Vaapad was generally favored by Dark side users due to it's aggression and unpredictability. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Mace was highly intelligent; his intelligence and wisdom was rivalled only by Anakin Skywalker, Yoda and Palpatine. As a Jedi General and the former leader of the Jedi Order, Mace was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Mace's valued weapon and possession was his purple lightsaber. *'First Lightsaber:' Mace built his first purple lightsaber on Hurikane, it would remain in his possession until it was destroyed. *'Second Lightsaber:' Mace had built a new purple lightsaber, sometime before the First Battle of Geonosis, and used it throughout his Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. It would remain in his possession until his death, but it is unknown what happened to it after Mace's death, but it was presumed destroyed; it was last seen falling out of a window. Gallery Mace Windu council.jpeg|Mace Windu during the Invasion of Naboo Mace Windu geonosis.jpg|Mace Windu during the Battle of Geonosis File:Windu-lightning-effects-2.png|Mace Windu's death Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Male Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Wise Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Disney Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:War Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Sage Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Pacifists Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence